


Best Friends and Soul Mates

by truesvfaIse



Category: The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truesvfaIse/pseuds/truesvfaIse
Relationships: Bob Morley/Eliza Taylor
Kudos: 9





	Best Friends and Soul Mates

He was a gaslighting, biphobic, controlling, ableist, verbal abuser. She enabled and partecipated in gaslighting and cheating, while being a shitty friend. 

They both were actors who spent years amounting the worst fanbase possible and collecting donations, while hiding behind a smoke curtain made of supposed kindness and beautiful empty words.

They were finally exposed after the aforementioned horrible people pushed their victim too far.

They went back to Wherever, Australia and finally, finally disappeared.

~ The End ~


End file.
